To Hell & Back: Deleted Scenes from Epilouge
by Huntress1987
Summary: Deleted sections from my latest finished fic.  Centers around most of the major characters, especially Dean/Bela, as well as my OC's Delia and Alec.  Reviews Welcome.


**_A couple of deleted events from To Hell & Back's Epilouge. Enjoy. I know a lot of you were sad it ended, so I made this update out of some of my deleted sections from the final chapter._**

**1)Weekend at Bobby's. (For this one, we can just figure that Crowley may or may not be looking for purgatory, but since Cas(no Samuel or other hunters back) isn't helping him and Sam is normal, so therefore he won't succeed and it never gets anywhere if he was.)**

A little over year after Delia's birth. Dean and Bela are engaged at this point. Dean and Sam were back to hunting.

Dean had been gone for a couple weeks from Bela and Delia. They'd celebrated her 1st birthday before Dean went with Sam hunting. Now they were in Wisconsin on a hunt and Dean had called Bobby for some intel. Bobby barely answered, and was pretty distracted. Finally he'd told them what kind of creature they were hunting and Sam and Dean got on with it.

**Bobby's House. Day.**

Bobby was down in his basement. He hadn't told Dean and Sam about Crowley not wanting to give his soul back, after all he was the one who'd made the deal. Now though he'd summoned and questioned a bunch of demons in his basement. He'd found one demon that finally gave him a name, but he had nothing else to go on, except the type of liquor Crowley drank. He was gonna have to ask for help.

He picked up his phone and dialed. He hated doing this...and knew it was gonna get back to the boys anyhow.

"Hello."

"I'm stumped on something, I hate to ask but..."

"It's fine Bobby, the boys too busy?" she paused..."hang on sweetie".

"Delia?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

**Dean and Bela's Home.**

Bela was placing a handful of cereal on Delia's tray.

"Probably shouldn't bother you with this Bela."

"Seriously it's fine. What do you need?"

"I uh, got Crowley's real name...and he likes to drink Craig. You think you could help me figure out where he might be?"

"Scotland?"

"That much I figured."

"I need somewhere his bones might be buried. The name's great and all...but it don't tell me squat."

Bobby informed Bela of Crowley's human name.

"I'll look into it and let you know. You didn't tell them did you? About Crowley not giving you your soul back." Bela frowned.

"Nah...not yet."

"Bobby."

"This is the mess I made."

"Yeah well you did it to help stop the devil and save the world."

"Just let me know when you got somethin'."

"Okay."

Hours Later.

Bela heard her phone and picked it up quickly.

"Bobby." She answered, not looking at the ID.

"Um no, why would you think that?" Dean asked.

"Oh no reason, he called earlier, but got busy said he'd call back."

"Uh huh...you know I've gotten real good at figuring out when you're lying, but I'll let it go this time."

"So?" she asked.

"Funny that Bobby had time to call you...he barely got us the info fast enough to kill that thing."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Figured you were busy. How's our girl?"

"Sleeping, finally."

"You sound tired."

"Paperwork for the auction house amongst other things. I'm fine though."

"Right, well Sam and I gotta go do the clean up on this thing. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah." Bela said, and they then said their goodbyes and hung up.

She then dialed Bobby's number.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered.

"It's me."

"You got anything?"

Bela gave Bobby Crowley's year of birth and the city he was born in over in Scotland.

"I don't know if that helps." she said, pausing when she heard another person's voice. "Someone else there?"

"Rufus. He's pulling strings too."

"Uh huh. If you have anything else to ask call me." Bela said, hearing Delia wake up. "I have to try to get that girl to sleep again."

"Yeah, thanks."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rufus found Crowley had a son back when he was human, and they managed to get one piece of something that belonged to the kid so that Bobby could summon him. That itself was hard and sent Rufus through an ordeal. However, it did work and a couple days after Bela and Rufus had given Bobby information he was able to question the ghost. Hours later, Bobby called Bela.

Dean and Bela's House. Night.

After taking care of the Llamia, Dean was close by to home so the boys stopped by. Dean was playing with Delia when Bela's phone rang.

"Hey." She answered.

Bobby told her what he'd found out from Crowley's son.

"Why isn't that surprising. What is it you need from me?"

"Rufus is thinking of heading to Scotland for me. Seeing as how you know the UK better than most of us...any clue on routes and what not would be great. This map I got is crap."

"Yes, I know it well enough."

"That Bobby?" Dean asked. Bela nodded. Dean stuck out his hand, Bela reluctantly handed it over.

"Bobby. What the hell is goin' on that you ain't telling us?"

Bobby sighed. He explained about Crowley and the plan to threaten to burn Crowley's bones.

"You know all you have to do is ask us right? Don't send Rufus, we're closer to an actual airport." Dean said. "We'll call when we get there."

Bela had made her way to her computer as Dean got all the information from Bobby, and she booked the tickets.

"Sam grab your bag." Dean said. Sam put his niece back down in her playpen.

Bela handed him the tickets.

"Thanks."

"Call me when you get there, I'll give you the shortcuts."

"Or you can go." Sam suggested.

"What?" Dean and Bela asked.

"Well you know Europe better than any of us, you've been there. I'm just saying you guys could go and I'll stay."

"You're gonna babysit?" Dean laughed.

"I've done it before when you guys went out before we went hunting."

"That was a half day, night actually...not however long this is gonna take...probably a few days." Dean said.

"Dude just go." Sam said. "I promise not to kill her."

Bela laughed. Delia seemed to like her uncle, she didn't seem the harm in it. She quickly gave him a list of everything he had to do. Dean was still amused.

"Alright time to go." Bela gave Delia a kiss goodbye and followed Dean towards the door. "We'll call when we get to the airport, and when we leave...and when we get there. Probably when..."

"Got it, you'll call every ten minutes." Sam said, laughing. "Go."

Those two needed to go by themselves somewhere, even if it was to find Crowley's bones. He figured he could handle a couple days...hopefully.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

18 Hours Later.

Graveyard.

They'd driven to the airport in Pennsylvania, spent 2 hours going through the securty combined with the waiting for an actual flight. Bela had been highly amused by Dean's fear of flying. So getting on the actual plane had been great. She'd been happy she found 1st class seats after getting there and paid for the upgrade. Dean really just didn't give a crap about that and let her do whatever.

_Airplane._

_Dean was trying to control his breathing as the plane was prepared for take off._

_"Aw sweetie, you can hold my hand if you need to." she teased._

_"Shut it."_

_"Seriously...I mean years of knowing you and I'm just now finding out about this? It's priceless."_

_"It's not funny. I drive places for a reason you know."_

_"Yes, I thought that reason was you're love of your car."_

_Dean sighed._

_"I'm not gonna complain, 'cause we're doing this for Bobby...but I shoulda had you give me something to knock me out."_

_She laughed. "Well we didn't have time to pack anything into those little bags to go through security anyways, so no drugs for you Dean. If you want we can just go make this experience more enjoyable for you." she teased, nodding towards the back of the plane._

_Dean tried to grin at that. "Love to, but I am not leaving this damn seat. No repeats of my last plane experience, well I guess not last because the last one was when me and Sam got zapped onto that plane after Lucifer was freed."_

_"What was this traumatic experience?"_

_"A demon possession on board, almost going down...I mean I already had a thing with flying. That made it worse."_

_"Poor baby." she smirked._

_"Can we stop talking now? I need to concentrate on staying calm."_

_"Dean, I think the talking was keeping you calm...because now you look like you're going to faint. Go to sleep or something."_

_He shook his head. "Sam totally did this on purpose. Shoulda friggin' sent him instead."_

_Bela laughed again. She'd not seen this panicky side of Dean since the whole ghost sickness thing. "Mmm but I would have missed seeing this side of you. And I find it mildly entertaining."_

_"Start makin' fun of me woman and no fun for you later."_

_She grinned. "You'd only be depriving yourself." Bela looked up towards the cabin and noticed the woman bringing a tray of food. She was definately glad she'd paid for the upgrade, Dean could use the drink. Hell so could she._

_"Here you go Dean." Bela said. "Alcohol. You may want to get whatever's the strongest."_

Dean's phone rang, he knew it was Bobby's phone, but according to Bobby it wasn't gonna be him. Dean answered.

"Hi there Crowley." Dean said, smirking. Bela watched him with slight amusement.

"Dean, long time. We should get together sometime." Crowley said. He was pretty confident, and didn't really get what Bobby thought he was doing.

"Yeah, maybe when we get back."

"Get back?"

"Yep. Bela and I...we're in you're neck of the woods now.

Bobby was smiling at Crowley.

"What's this?"

"Oh I dunno...just diggin' up your bones." Dean said.

Crowley lowered the phone and turned to Bobby.

"That's a myth." Crowley said, suddenly a little nervous.

"Yeah that's what she thought." Bobby said, motioning to the dead demon...and showing Crowley a bag of burnt bones.

"Oh, that's where she went off to." Crowley said.

Crowley had the phone closer to him again.

Dean started clicking the lighter in his hand and Bela stood by grinning. She had to admit, Bobby was good. She'd wished she thought of it herself.

"Hear that Crowley?" Dean taunted.

Dean heard the phone click off. He looked over to Bela.

"Think it's working?"

"Yep."

A few minutes later Crowley appeared before them, holding an empty bag.

"I think those are mine." the demon said. They could tell he was irritated.

"Sure." Dean said. He was still holding the lighter. "Or I could just toss this in there anyways."

Bela smirked, they had the whole good cop bad cop going on against Crowley. "Dean sweetheart, I know he deserves it but we both know that a deal is a deal."

"Shut it." Crowley snapped. "I don't need you fighting on my behalf. Both of you get gone."

Bela and Dean smiled. Crowley grabbed his bones and put them in his bag, then stood back up and disappeared.

"Well that was fun."

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Car.

Bela was driving back in the direction they'd come from when Dean's phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker.

"Thanks you two. I am sorry I didn't tell you and Sam about it earlier...I just..."

"We get it Bobby it's okay. Seriously though anytime we can get one on Crowley we're gonna take it."

"Bet the flight was fun for you." Bobby said. "Drink you're way through it?"

Bela laughed.

"No, I was sober." Dean said defensively.

"He lies. I wouldn't say sober...more like mildy pissed. Could have been worse." Bela stated. Dean gave her a short glare. She just smiled.

Bobby laughed at that. "Anyways, have a safe flight back. Try some of the local grub I hear it's nice...well I'm sure you're driver there will help you."

"Yeah yeah. We'll see ya." Dean said. Dean hung up the phone. Dean went to put it away.

"No don't."

"Huh?"

"We told Sam we'd call. Ring him up will you?"

"Bela."

"I'm serious."

Dean laughed. "Wow, I thought I'd be the crazy worrier. Okay fine."

Dean did as told and dialed Sam's number. Sam answered after a couple rings.

"Hey, did it work?"

"Yeah, we're on our way back towards the airport. Well, after we get something to eat I guess." Dean said.

"Good." Sam said.

"How's Delia? Can you put it on speaker and we can say hello?"

"What? Uh well...you see..."

"Sam!"

Dean looked at Bela who's face was panicked. However, Dean knew his brother very well and wasn't worried...well mostly wasn't worried.

"Guys I'm kidding, she's fine...and you're right her sleeping habits suck, but she finally fell asleep 20 minutes ago. I'm exhausted."

"Do not do that." Bela warned. "But yes, I'm aware."

"Alright, well since she's sleeping I think I might for a little while...I think hunting is easier than this." Sam said.

Dean nodded.

"Welcome to my world." Bela stated, laughing. They both said goobye to Sam and then hung up.

"So...by ourselves and a while til tomorrow's flight. What should we do with all that time?" Dean asked teasing.

After driving for an hour, Bela finally pulled into one of the bigger towns where the Inn they were staying at was located. Dean would have been okay anywhere really, but Bela had made sure they stayed somewhere nice. They both got out of the rented car and she lead the way to the local pub across the street.

"Huh...seems pretty quaint. Surpised nothing too extravagant."

"Take it from me the smaller places like these are the best ones. I've had my share of the lavish lifestyle, and even I like these places better."

Dean nodded, follwing his fiance in. She always managed to surprise him.

"But you had to go for the nicer place to stay."

"The cheap stuff here makes the places you stay in look nice Dean. Trust me, you'll thank me for forking out the money this time."

"Guess so. Dean opened the door to the small place, and let her go in. "After you."

"Stop trying to be a gentlement, it doesn't suit you." she teased. He gave her a look. Bela smiled. "I'm teasing."

They grabbed food, Dean followed Bela's lead that night and then they headed back across the road to the Inn. He had to admit to himself that it was a pretty good time doing something this different. He tried to forget that by morning he'd have to get back on that dreaded plane again. Bela did her best to make him forget that night.

**Okay, hope you liked that oneshot left out of my Epilouge. I decided that I hadn't covered the part about Bobby getting out of the whole deal with Crowley so I wanted to add that in. Thanks for reading.**

2) 2014. This one takes place before Delia's birthday scenes in my Epilouge. Probably about 3 months or so before then.

Dean was finally home after a few weeks gone, and was nice enough to relieve Bela from all kid duties. He'd fed Alec and cooked for Delia who was all too thrilled to get the pancakes. After all, according to her daddy did much better with the cooking than mommy did. He'd then gotten them both to bed while Bela took a nice hot bath and relaxed. She was convinced they went to sleep better when Dean was home.

Dean walked in as Bela was getting out of the garden tub wrapping a robe around herself.

"So, where's you're brother off too?"

"Another hunt...Jo was in the area I guess and they headed of on a case."

"Seems to be an occuring theme." Bela said, grinning. "You think..."

"Nope, no way." Dean said, shaking his head.

"I don't know, they seemed quite cozy the last time we saw everyone."

"Nothing's going on."

"Uh huh. And if there was?"

Dean shrugged. "Not like I care...I'm just sayin' I highly doubt it. Why, you wanna bet on it?"

"Mm okay, how much shall I wager?"

"You know you lost the last two times right? And knowing how much you love winning that must suck for you."

"Oh please, predicting the sex of our children was a little different than the intuition I have that you're brother and Jo are getting a little friendlier than just hunting."

"Whatever. Fine, just 'cause I'm cheap, I'm going with $10."

"Sure fine, be prepared to pay up there Winchester."

He laughed. "Your name too now princess."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"That why ya love me." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the bathroom towards the bed.

**1 Week Later.**

Since they were close by, both Sam and Jo stopped by. While neither wanted any kids they both loved to visit Delia and Alec. Bela was glad to have the female company.

Bela walked past Dean when she went to get the drinks out of the kitchen. "Bets on." she whispered in his ear. He smirked.

However, Dean found himself paying up to her that night in bed after they'd caught Sam briefly hold Jo's hand and get a little too friendly in the living room, of course neither Sam or Jo noticed. Dean and Bela both figured it wouldn't last though...not that they could be sure. It was just one of the gut feelings that Sam really liked the independence nowadays and that he and Jo would break it off and become friends again at some point...but hey at least for now they were having fun, both deserved it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**3) Future. 2026. (Dean age 46, Bela around 41, Delia 16, Alec almost 14)**

**Bela and Dean's Home.**

The front door opened and Dean walked inside after being gone for about 3 weeks.

"Anyone here? And you can't answer no because your car's out front." Dean said.

Bela laughed. She'd been flipping through a book on the couch in the living room and looked up at him. "Hey."

Alec walked into the room. "Hey you're home." the young teen said stuffing the rest of his sandwhich in his mouth. Bela just shook her head at him.

Dean laughed. "That's it. I just get a 'your home'? Wow."

"You want me to hug you or something?"

"No that's okay." Dean smiled. Bela laughed a little. Those two were crazy together. Delia was like her father, and it turned out Alec was a little more like Bela, except the eyes.

"Where's Sam?" Alec asked.

"He found something in Illinois when we finished up in Missouri so he headed over."

Dean and Bela were good about keeping the kids innocent for a long time, but they also didn't hide things once they got old enough to start figuring it out. Delia and Alec both understood what Dean was off doing with his brother, in fact they both thought it was awesome. Dean half wished they didn't. He didn't trust that one day one of them wouldn't try to follow him off on a hunt. However, Delia got through to age 16 and still hadn't tried anything.

That didn't mean they weren't prepared. Dean and Bela both made sure they knew how to defend themselves and once old enough how to shoot. Good news was they were good at it too, no surprise there.

"So." Alec grinned. "Can we get pizza tonight?"

"You're eating lunch and already thinking about dinner?" Bela said, shaking her head at the kid. Okay, so maybe sometimes he was Dean.

"I'm game. Where's your sister?"

"Downstairs hitting things?" Alec suggested.

"Should I ask?"

Bela lifted her head up from her book. "Waiting on you. Apparently I wasn't good enough for her training session this time."

"Jealous?"

"No." She smiled.

"Better get down there then. You coming?" Dean asked Alec.

"No thanks, I just got done eating." Alec said...it seemed like a good excuse. He knew his sis was looking for some time alone with their dad this time. Both of the kids were really close and didn't really do jealousy when it came to their parents. Both Dean and Bela were pretty happy about that. And both kids god equal time too. They might've been a little stubborn and sarcastic but they were both great kids. Certainly like both their parents they had a mind of their own, would do anything for their family, and could kick ass when necessary.

Dean nodded. He threw his stuff down as well as his jacket. Dean headed to the basement and jogged down the stairs. Delia was wearing her thin gloves and doing a number on the punching bag.

"Is this exercise or are you taking your frustration out on that poor bag?" Dean asked.

The 16 year old with honey colored hair looked up at him. "Mostly the first." she said. "And a tough week of school, glad it's the weekend. Can I just skip to graduating and be done with it?"

Dean laughed at her. "Sounds nice, except you'd regret it and your mother would kill us both. Might as well suck it up kiddo, you still have 2 more years."

She smiled.

"Wanna trade me in for that punching bag?" Dean asked. He hid the fact that Bela told him Delia was waiting for him. He'd have came down anyways, but he wanted his daughter to believe it was his idea to come help her train.

"Didn't you just get back? Figured you'd go sleep."

"I slept last night and drove back this morning. Besides are you implying that I'm old?"

"No, you're just aging." she teased.

He laughed. "Let's go."

"I'll go easy on you." she said smirking.

"Wow. okay."

They began trading hits, both blocking at the right times.

"So, if you hate school so much tell me you have other plans. I'm good with almost anything except porn and hunting full time." Dean said, half teasing half completely serious.

Delia rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks. Actually I was hearing all about mum's covers from her life of crime..."

"No."

"Not that Dad. No, she said she used reporting a lot as her cover...I thought maybe that would be a good line of work."

"A reporter? Well that's new."

"I don't really know yet. You know at least that way it would be something legal, and then I could use it if I did ever have to back you up on a hunt."

"Not happening."

"Come on. You're gonna at least have to let me go on an easy one, even if it's just once. How about my 21st birthday, or better yet my 18th?

"We'll see. Might wanna make it 18."

"You still have that whole retirement plan?"

"Yes, and after what will be far too many years in this life to count I'm not changing my mind. So long as your mother doesn't kill me, I guess that can be your present. Just one time though, unless something comes after us here. I'm warning you though, there are no such things as an easy hunt...just easier."

She shrugged. "We've been training in this basement since I was like 10."

"Yeah well monsters and demons don't do things by the book. And on that note...I'm adding another ground rule to our agreement. No hunt that could be related to demons at all. No exceptions."

"Deal." she said, landing a kick towards his stomach but was blocked.

**End of the Deleted scenes. I was going to do a summary of the Bobby one since I had left all that out about his deal, but I decided to delete it. Then I had that betting scene about Sam and Jo in there since in my actual fic I'd only implied it a little...but i already had so much written in that Epilouge I deleted that too.**

**And the last one I wanted to add in to the Epilouge, but decided to just end on Dean and Bela discussing how happy they were insteady of this future scene.**

**Hope you liked the deleted scenes:)**


End file.
